He is your first love, I intend to be your last' KEEP IT THAT WAY
by Curious Blonde
Summary: UPDATE ADDED! ATTENTION KLAROLINERS. PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU LOVE KLAROLINE AND WANT TO HELP SAVE THIS SHIP AND ITS FANDOM! IT IS IMPORTANT FOR THE FUTURE OF KLAROLINE
1. ATTENTION KC FAMILY

IF YOU CARE ABOUT THE FUTURE OF KLAROLINE PLEASE READ THIS!

Hey guys I know this isn't your average post for klaroline fanfiction but I thought I would just come on here and talk about some of the stuff that is going on with the vampire diaires,the originals and all social media involving Klaroline. As most of you know our OTP finally had that one moment we have all waiting for THE KISS/ HOOK UP! For a lot of us it was amazing and we were really happy about it however for some it didn't go the way we wanted it to. I know a lot of us myself included wantedKlaroline to get together and for Caroline to admit her feelings for Klaus but what we didn't want was for Klaus to agree to never come back. At first we thought oh thats just Klaus he probably has his fingers crossed behind his back and he will still wait for Caroline unfortunatly that is not the case.

After the 100 episode many interviews were released between Julie Plec and Zap2It, Eonline and TVGuide regarding the aftermath of the Klaroline scene. I am just gonna say it not gonna suger coat it Julie pretty much said that that was it for Klaroline that the scene was closure for the two and they can move on. As you guessed twitter and facebook blew up with hate for the writers and I gotta agree it was so badly handled. We have stuck by this ship for over two years and I found that having a sex scene as closure for the two characters was awful! What happened to ' He is your first love I intend to be your last, however long it takes? The writers are contradicting themseleves. Julie herself said it was a beautiful line but why create something beautiful and end it with a one nightstand. What I am trying to say is this should have been the beginning and not the end for Klaroline. Any hope of a crossover has been destroyed with those interviews. In a way I personally feel used for ratings. There was hope for acrossover in the back door pilot of' The Originals' for their relationship when Klaus called Caroline but it has been forgotten about and removed from the pilot episode of The Originals that aired in October. We seen from last night it is possible to have crossovers between the shows without ruining the main storylines. I like many other Klaroliners feel betrayed and I think after devoting myself to a show for 5 years and sticking by the same ship for as long as I have it is horrible to just end things they way they did. Klaroline won a fan poll for the hottest couple of 2013 and yet here we are...

Anyway myself and many other Klaroliners have come to the conclusion that the only way to save Klaroline is by fighting for them. We have tried talking to the writers and we are ignored so we decided to aim higher and contact the CW and the only way we can do it is with your help if you are as passionate as we are about Klaroline which I have a feeling most of you are since you are reading Klaroline fanfics then you will help us. During season 3 the writers had planned to kill off Klaus and Klaroline was only meant to run for 3-5 episodes and because of the hype and the amount of letters to the CW we were able to stop that and writers had to rewrite the last few episodes because the fans weren't happy. We can do that again but for Klaroline I know a lot of you want more scenes or feel the same way bout the episode I and alot of Klaroliners do. The only way we ar gonna get it is by fighting for it and here is some ways to help.

1. Write a letter to the CW

I am unable to post the link here so the email address is on my profile. This is the best way to get our ship back, many klaroliners have done it but we need a lot to be heard. Just tell them what you thought of the episode, how you feel about the end of klaroline, how the writers made you feel in regards to their interviews, your opinions on Caroline going to NOLA whether it is by a crossover or as major character. Tell the network how you feel but most importantly tell them how YOU DON'T WANT KLAROLINE TO END.

2 Sign the petition

There is petition going around all social media in regards to Klaroline. It was created by Klaroliner who, like many of us is not yet ready to give up on our ship, we need as many signatures as possible all you need to do is give your email address and name it is a simple as that. We need as many signatures as possible to be taken seriously. The link for this is also available on my profile.

3. Twitter

Every night this week we have successfully trended about Klaroline in hope to get the networks attention, most of which have trended world wide and we plan to continue this in hope of a reply from the writers or network. Most trends are organised to suit every time zone so we can do it to effectively and together. So get involved and help us trend!

4. Facebook

After the 100th episode the fandom has taken to facebook commenting on any posts the can about Klaroline on both 'The Vampire Diaries' page and 'The Originals' page. It is pretty self explanatory get on the shows facebook page and talk about how much you love and want klaroline ;)

It really could not be easier to get involved I hope everyone tries to help! Please everyone write a letter it is the most effective way of voicing your opinion and it would mean so much to the fandom and it will be worth it to see Klaroline on our screens together again.

Please help and spread the word.

Thanks for reading guys and feel free to ask any questions or pm if you just want to have a rant ;)

Oh and to all you beautiful fanfiction writers please don't give up on Klaroline we need your fics now more than ever.

Thanks again sweethearts xxx


	2. Update 1

Hey guys just a wee update I have noticed from the reviews and pms that you guys are all really getting involved which it's amazing thank you all so much! I just wanted to address a few things in terms of the petition, many of you have sent me your name and emails in reviews and pms for the petition and I don't think it would be right for me to sign it for you because if does also ask what country you are from which I forgot to mention so I think it is best you all each sign it individually we are almost there so sign it as much as you can guys I know I have more than one email address so I sighed it twice ;)

Also in regards to the email I think a few of you were confused about the email address this is not a link to a cw page but their email address so when you send the email it is to that address.

It has been brought to my attention that some Klaroliners have some good ideas in regards to the emails they are thinking of making a portfolio and have lots of great ideas on what to say in your email and so much more info so please please check out the link it is to a tumblr account that I will have on my profile and there you can see what is going on with the petition and emails so please please check it out regardless if you have a tumblr account or not.

If you want follow me on twitter to see about some of the latest trends for Klaroline, I try to get involved as much as I can and maybe we can chat and come up with some trends ourselves! Like I said all information regarding this post will be available on my profile so go check it out!

And finally a huge thank you to all of the KC Family for all the positive feedback I received. Hopefully things work out for the best and we get Klaroline.

Thank you again sweethearts :)  
>Xoxox<p> 


	3. Update 2

Hey guys I know what you are thinking oh my god this chick is back again *insert _mean girls_ quote here * "She doesn't even go here!"

Anyway I am here with as you probably guessed with another update.

First off I just want to say this because it needs to be addressed. Since Thursday's episode and the interviews that followed many Klaroliners have been trying to get the attention of the network and the writers through the letters, emails, trends and the petition. Through all different social media sites it is clear that not all Klaroline fans are on board with this and it was brought to my attention through Twitter when it was mentioned to me. What I am trying to say is I am not in any way trying to push people into doing this I don't want you guys to think I am forcing you to do this. I am simply here to spread the word as many KCers have taken to Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter and I as a lover of fanficition did not want the KCers of the fanfiction community to feel out of the loop. I wanted them to get the chance to join in if they _WANT_ to. I know a lot of people don't agree with what some of us are doing and I get that and it is great that people already received so much hope when Julie said the storyline had ended 'for now' I however don't feel that way and I know a lot of you are the same. I am doing this not because I love the ship more than any those who don't agree with me but because I am the type of person who thinks the best way to get what you want is to fight for it and I have always been this way. Everyone has their own opinions some people want to stop watching the show until Klaroline returns; others believe that the writers will go back to the storyline and others need a bit more convincing I just happen to be one of the many people in the last category. I personally just feel that with the way the Klaroline scene in 4x23 played out and the scene in 5x11 that the writers are somewhat contradicting themselves.  
>Klaus: "<em>He is your first love intend to your first love, I intend to be your last, however long it takes<em>."  
>Julie: "<em>And there were all kinds of reasons not to move forward with that relationship but regardless it was a journey that they were on so we felt it was good way to give some closure to that storyline."<em>

I am in no way bashing the writers about this they have done amazing with scene they give us and the storyline with Katherine is playing out amazingly but in regards to Klaroline I feel it should have been the beginning of their storyline and not the end. Personally that is my opinion and everyone is entitled to their own and I completely understand if you don't agree with me and if happen you change your mind you are more than welcome to hop aboard and help, it doesn't make you any less of a Klaroliner just because you have a different view on the situation that someone else. At the end of the day whether you agree with me or not we are all part of the one fandom and if we still support Klaroline at the end of the day that's all that matters and there is nothing to worry about.

Ok I just had to say that.

_Petition Update_  
>Moving swiftly along I just wanted to say a huge thank to everyone who has signed the petition while I write this we are currently at 11,403! Can you believe that so I just want to say thanks again the aim is to get to 20,000 it sounds hard but remember we got over 10,000 in a matter of days. Just keep spreading the word guys whether it is through social media or with your friends you are all doing amazingly.<p>

_Letter/ Email/Phone Update_ ***IMPORTANT **_**EVERYONE**_** READ PLEASE!***  
>It has been brought to my attention that you can also send a letter and call the network which I didn't know before so if this is something you are interested the information will be available on my profile.<p>

As for the emails I understand a lot of you have sent your emails and letters to the network which is **AMAZING **thank you again *gives bear hug*

The plan for the letters/emails is to get as many as possible. Jade also known as talkingklaroline on Tumblr is making a portfolio which she is going to send to the network where they will have to sign off for it at least then we know they have received it so here is what you can do. You can simply send a copy/forward your email to Jade who's email I will leave on my profile and she will print it and add it to the portfolio we currently have 332 emails/letters!

**Ok now here is the important bit for those who have sent a letter/email or are unsure whether to do it or not for privacy reasons. Jade has stated on her tumblr that she will keep your email ANONYMOUS if you prefer and then that way your email address and name will not be shown to anyone but her. I felt this was really important as I know some of you want to write letters/emails but are not comfortable giving your information or for other reasons. So now if you WANT you can send a copy of your email/letter to Jade and she will keep all your information confidential. I really recommend you do! (:**

_Twitter_  
>Ok can we just discuss how many worldwide trends there has been this week it is crazy! I don't even have words to describe how great you guys are for doing this.<p>

I know this update is pretty long but I was wondering if you wanted me to keep giving updates I know I have this down as 'complete' so many usually won't go back to it but I could change the status to 'in progress' that way you guys will know about a new update. Also if you have anything you want to ask or say I will address them in an update I have received a lot of reviews from Guest accounts so I can't personally reply to you reviews but I will do it here if you guys want perhaps if you use a different name other than guest though because there is a good few of you guys. Right now I am going to address some of the reviews I received if you are wondering who is guest 1,2 ect you will sadly have to check the reviews and see which order it is in sorry! That's why I think if you do not have an account please use a different name.

**Guest 1**  
>Hey thank you for your review! I personally don't hate the writers but I don't like the way they are dealing with this it made me so angry I think the reason I don't hate them is because they gave us Klaroline in the first place and other stuff they write is amazing but with Klaroline I feel as though they are contradicting themselves in their interviews in regards with scenes in 4x23 and 5x11. As for not watching the show I am unsure, a lot of people feel that way and I understand why but I do love the show and the actors so I will probably still watch but that is not to say that if something happens with Caroline and Tyler I won't throw my tv at the wall ;)<p>

**Lynsay**  
>Hey girl, it was in 3 interviews that were released after the show aired on Thursday with EOnline, TVGuide and Zap2it. I think the best thing that we can do is have hope now especially now more than ever.<p>

**KaterinaPetrovah**  
>Me too! I agree especially because we are such a big fandom however a lot of the fans who support Klaroline also ship Delena and Stelena so I think the majority of fans who stay will be shippers of both those fandoms as well. Thank you for your review sweetie (:<p>

**Lady Maddy**  
>As you probably discovered the link for the CW is in fact their email address and not a link for a webpage ;)<p>

**Klaroline-lovegames**  
>I feel your pain girl I have been working at both like crazy I think the letter should do it. You should forward it to Jade for her to send a hardcopy too. Thanks for your review love!<p>

**Hellzz-on-Earth**  
>You are more than welcome my dear! Thank you for signing and for deciding to write a letter every little bit helps :)<p>

**Ginger**   
>Hey girl thanks for your review I have not done French in years so I am really bad at it so I tried to translate your review. So I think I have this right so thank you for sharing the petition on facebook and for deciding to write a letter I am also so mad that we had to wait two years for this and for it to end but all we can do is try to be heard now and fight for Klaroline!<p>

(I tried to type this in French also and failed so here is my attempt with an online translater so sorry if this is all wrong and comes out backwards I have not studied French in years!)  
>merci pour votre commentaire, je n'ai pas fait français au cours des années, donc je suis vraiment mal à elle, alors j'ai essayé de traduire votre avis. Donc, je pense que j'ai ce droit alors je vous remercie pour le partage de la pétition sur facebook et pour décider d'écrire une lettre, je suis aussi tellement en colère que nous avons dû attendre deux ans pour cela, et pour que ça s'arrête, mais tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'essayer de être entendu aujourd'hui et se battre pour klaroline!<p>

**Rosesareflowers13**   
>You are such a little ray of sunshine sweetheart! That little comment at the end of your review thanking me it was adorable and so much appreciated. Thank you for signing the petition we have so many already it is amazing what the KC Family can do. Thank you so much for deciding to write a letter it means so much and please consider forwarding it to Jade at least we know when it is signed for that they can't say it was not sent. You are clearly a diehard Klaroliner by helping in all forms of social media which is great to see. I, like yourself will not give up on this ship and I pray that all our hard work pays off thank you so much for you review, I really enjoyed reading it love.<p>

**Mindy**  
>Hey girl thanks for taking time out to leave a review. I get where you are coming from and you do have a point but I personally wouldn't do that but I get why others would like I said I believe the best way to get something you want is to fight for it but that is just me. There have been times that I have watched the show and disliked something and thought you know what I am not watching this again but then I thought it is the viewers that make the show and if everyone stopped watching it because they didn't like something there would be no show and although I may not just say for example enjoy a forewood scene that should not stop me from enjoying another aspects of the show whether it be a Katherine scene, a new threat to everyone or bonnie doing a powerful spell. I do however get where you are coming from I have thought about it so much but I have stood by this show for 5 years and if we all stopped watching it because we didn't like something there wouldn't be a show. Thank you for your review sweetheart.<p>

**Guest 2**  
>I know right! You can't do it is just isn't human! ;)<p>

**Fuchsbau**   
>The first word that came to mind when I read this review was PREACH! I totally agree I personally feel that there was a huge emphasis put on the episode and the scene and we can't deny it was pretty hot but I felt it was for ratings which I noticed over the last two seasons tbh. I think the writers believe oh we will make this sound good they will watch it and then end it and won't notice. Klaroline at this point I believe is as big as Stelena and Delena if not bigger as fans from both ships support ours and vice versa. I think Caroline needs to grow as an individual and it was only really addressed in the 100th episode, if she didn't give Klaus that speech about her future I don't think Caroline would have really have had a storyline in tvd this season. I do think although they both need time things are being really dragged out I mean Caroline doesn't even know about the baby so that is a huge obstacle now in the way of their relationship when and if they get together I wanted that to be addressed before the kiss but it wasn't :( all we can do is hope now that what we are doing pays off! Thank you for all your support and I really enjoyed reading your review!<p>

**Limarieca**  
>I agree I feel without viewers the show fail if so many people stop watching the network could easily end things considering the show has already been running 5 seasons and without good ratings they might not get a 6th. As I said in a previous reply to a review I don't agree with not watching the show because I am not enjoying a particular aspect of it. I get what you mean with the closure but I am personally shitting myself haha I just want them together but I do understand that there may be other reasons why it can't happen now but I just want hope that it could still happen. Your review certainly did give me hope in the sense that you my dear are very optimistic and I agree 'no matter how long it takes'. Thank you for taking the time to review.<p>

Anyway that is all. I wrote this while I was in Twitter Jail seems I tweeted too much when we were trying to trend. Sorry I didn't mean for this to be this long if you have anything you want to ask or say or even rant about pm and review and I will get back to you. Sorry if I forgot anyone's review I am pretty sure that is them all.

All the info I mentioned will be on my profile so go check that out.

And once again I am just going to say how amazing you all are, the stuff you do for this ship is amazing and I can honestly say it is an honour to be a part of the KC Family and hopefully our beautiful Klaroline will be back together on screen in the future.

Thanks again sweethearts.

Until next time

Curious Blonde xoxox


	4. Update 3

Hey just another quick update  
>informing you of what all is going on this week I want to keep it short and sweet :)<p>

**Petition**  
>First off the petition wow!<br>We currently have over 15000 which is amazing I am in awe at how amazing this fandom is you guys are great. Keep it up guys and don't forget to spread the word!

**Interview**

I am sure a lot of you may have heard about Jade Lee also known as "_talkingklaroline_" on tumblr was interview by Crystal Bell. For some of you who may not know, Crystal Bell is a writer for the website "_Wetpaint_" which covers everything to do with celebs and tv. Crystal interviewed Jade and they got talking about the petition is a great interview and I recommend reading it I won't go into much of the the details but I will leave a link to the interview on my profile as always. This is crazy can you believe this? I am spazzing right now, our hard work is being noticed which is amazing! The fact that a prominent website such as "Wetpaint" is writing about this is so amazing. We are finally being heard and I can only see us moving forward from here.

**Letters**  
>Currently 470 letters have been forwarded to Jade. That is madness I am so proud of all of you for getting involved.<br>I have received many pms about the deadline for the emails. The last time I asked Jade on tumblr she said when we got 500 letters they would be sent off and before you panic about not sending yours to her she said that after she has sent them she will send the others too so don't worry if you haven't forwarded your email to Jade but want it still to be sent to the CW it will be but possibly in the second portfolio. As I mentioned in my last update if you want to forward your email to Jade her email address is available on my profile along with her tumblr account where you ask her questions too she is lovely and she will help you out if you need it.

Another Tumblr account is now available to help save our ship it is known as the '_Save Klaroline Campaign_' which I will leave a link to on my profile if you want to go check it out!

I am very excited because Jade contacted me after I sent her my email to the CW and asked could post my email on the "_Save Klaroline Campaign_" Tumblr account. I am truly honoured as I feel I put a lot of effort into the email and for others to see it is great. I am by no means trying to brag I just wanted to mention this incase you want to write a letter but are not sure what exactly you want to say or how to say it I will admit the urge to throw in a few swear words was something I had to overcome ;) but I think if we write our letters to the network, make our point and show how we feel in a respectable manner we can't go wrong. So if you want to go check out my email to give you some inspiration, ideas or just help you please go check it out the link will be on my profile.

**Twitter**  
>What can I say we are continuing to dominate the trends! All is going great except that we mishap with one of them instead of trending "<em>Caroline is Klaus' happiness<em>" we ended up trending "_Caroline is Klaus_" which I find pretty hilarious.

All I can really say is stick to what you are doing because it all seems to be going great. I am so sorry I have been unable tell you the trends but the only reason I can't is because of timing. When trending for this ship things are never set in stone. There is constant changes last minute for example one of the trends was meant to be "_Get The Klaroline Petition To 15000_" but because we already reached the _15000_ mark we had to change it to _20000_. I know it is not a great example but I have tried to find out the trends for the week so I could let you guys know but nothing is guaranteed, everyone is just taking it one day at a time and sadly I won't always be able to upload each day to inform you of the trend because of work, college, life...  
>I unfortunately myself haven't been able to get involved with the last few trends as life outside this fandom *gasp* *faints* has taken over but it is great to see the fandom pulling together to make stuff like this happen.<br>We all seem to be doing amazingly anyway and I don't think we have failed to trend anytime we have tried which is great!

I think that pretty much wraps up everything I have to say regarding those topics now to answer some reviews :)

Replies for reviews from last update:

**Guest 1**  
>Thank you so much for the review when you mentioned the name I rushed to twitter and tweeted him. He is sadly not replying to me but I won't stop until he does ;) thanks for the review love.<p>

**Hellzz-on-Earth**  
>Hello darling :) I totally agree this fandom is really working together to fight for what we want, it is amazing. We have been recognised by Wetpaint and we can only go up from here :D First step <em>Wetpaint<em> next step the world;)

**Sarcasticcraccola**  
>Hello sweetheart :) thank you for your kind words I am trying to be dedicated but not pushy! I like the way you think! Ugh if only we could hypnotize her or better yet compel her to give us Klaroline ;) have to say I love Candice and her fiancé they are so cute! I can't handle the cuteness of their instagrams haha I for one am waiting for Joseph to show up at my door and show me what the world has to offer ;)<p>

**Guest 2**  
>I agree I think they will defo have a sixth season the only way they wouldn't would be if the ratings where extremely low which I can't see happening and it is the most popular show I feel for the CW so it would be stupid to not continue it :) I get where you are coming from but I doubt many people would stop watching the originals especially if the new fans and don't follow tvd which surprisingly there seems to be a lot of. Thank you sweetheart for your kind words as I said I only want to make sure that the fanfiction community is not left out of the loop. I want to make sure everyone has the chance to get on board if they want to :) as I said above there is no real deadline set in stone your email will be sent to the CW anyway but I would personally recommend sending it in soon :) As I write this we are on 15550 which is crazy it just shows last that if you put your mind to it anything is possible<br>:) thank you for your review love

Once again I just want to say everything I am saying here is just my way of getting you guys involved I couldn't leave the fanfiction community behind. Like I said before I am not trying to come across pushy I just want everyone to know what is going on if they _want_ to get involved.  
>If you have any questions send me a pm me and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can, send it as a review and I will reply to them in my next update which you guys have asked that I continue doing. If you don't have a fanfiction account and you want to leave a review or ask me something please change the name from guest it just makes it easier for you so you know which reply is yours.<p>

Once again a huge thank you to everyone for everything you have done and continue to do for this ship and thank you for all the kind words I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for an amazing fandom.

Oh and a big thank you to all you amazing fanfiction writers thank you for continuing to write your amazing stories after everything that happened with the episode you are very much appreciated by everyone here! You are ask amazing writers and you have inspired me to one day write a fic for this fandom :)

***_All links and info from today's and past updates are available on my profile_***

Sorry I just wanted to add this last we note I know you are probably getting sick of reading this now (you told them this would be short and sweet :/ :P ) But I did leave a link on my page for my email I would love if you guys got he chance to read it and give me so feedback for it hear it would mean so much as I like many of you have never done something like this before but once again only if on you want to :)

Thank you again KC Family you are amazing *gives you bear hug*

See you next time  
>Curious Blond<br>xoxo


End file.
